


Growing Up Res Style

by psychovampirefreak



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychovampirefreak/pseuds/psychovampirefreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living on the Makah Res and spending time on Quiluete Res with family. Who would of thought I would find love with such a bad boy? Imprint story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** A/N: All characters, places, etc. belong to their respective party's. **

  
Growing up on the res is difficult when you practically live on two, the Makah Res with green fields and a nice view of Neah Bay and the Quiluete Res surrounded by woods that captures a gorgeous view of the Olympian coastline. What am I talking about? Well you see, my name is Isabella 'Bella' Clearwater. My father, Randolf 'Randy' Clearwater is from La Push on the Quiluete Res and my mother, Nora Clearwater is from Neah Bay on the Makah Res. They married and had my older sister Emily 'Em' Clearwater by four years and then came me. My father's brother Harry Clearwater lives in La Push with his wife, Sue Clearwater and our two cousins, Leah 'Lee-lee' Clearwater and Seth 'Boo' Clearwater. This is where Em and I spend every vacation or free time.   
  
So here we are about to take a trip back down to La Push to see Uncle Harry and the rest of the bunch. The reason we are going is my cousin Leah is getting married to high school sweetheart, Sam Uley. I never met the man but have heard great things about him from Uncle Harry and Leah. Seth on the other hand doesn't like Sam and keeps swearing up and down he is in a gang. So I plan on seeing for myself before rendering my verdict on the guy. Emily is excited cause Leah asked her to be the maid of honor. I'm just grateful all I have to is show up. It sucks I still have to wear a dress though I have tried to get out of that with no such luck. What can I say I'm not your average girl.   
  
"Em, you ready?" I asked.   
  
"Yup, just have to grab my dress and we can hit the road." Em called out.   
  
It will take us an hour to get there so I plan on driving and Emily will drive back. Hopefully there be some gorgeous sex gods to make this stay a bit more interesting. I just have this feeling that this trip is going to be different.


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: All characters, places, etc. belong to their respective party's. **

  
I phased just over a year ago which didn't help me too much. My home life sucks. My mother ran out on me when I was 16. My father, the abusive asshole left when I was 5. I never really had a childhood and was very temper-mental. Not like that helped any when I phased. Now I'm permanently stuck here on the res. Sam our Alpha keeps telling me it will get better once I imprint. I have seen what imprinting can do. All of us guys are big and tough but as soon as they imprint I swear they turn into a damn pussy. That is not gonna happen to me. I have a bit of rep being the La Push's resident man-whore. As I say 'you hit it then quit it' so you don't get trapped with one chick.   
  
Anyways Harry is throwing a bon-fire tonight to welcome friends and family that have come. Sam is marrying Leah, who is Harry's daughter in two days. This is really exciting cause this is the Elder's daughter thus big party.   
  
"Paul get your ass down to the beach to set up." Sam yelled.   
  
"Yea yea your highness I'm going." I spat.   
  
So here I am helping Jared, Embry, and Quil finish setting up for tonight. That's when I caught a scent that just drew me in. The scent of roses and strawberries. Suddenly it was gone and my wolf was going crazy. What the fuck?   
  
"Did you guys smell that?" I asked.   
  
"Smell what?" Quil questioned back.   
  
"Never mind" No way was I going to sound a damn pussy.   
  


** *Skip to Bon-fire***

  
Harry welcomed us all and thanked us for coming to support Sam and Leah. Once all that was done I was scanning the crowd looking for Sam, since I had to run patrol in the morning. I wanted to get the hell home and get some sleep. That's when I noticed this devastating beauty standing next to Leah. I also smelled roses and strawberries again. Who is this girl?   
  
"Bella, Emily, I want you to meet Sam Uley." Leah shouted.   
  
"Nice to meet you girls. I have heard tons about you from Lee-lee" Sam said.   
  
"I hope she only gave you the good details. I'm Bella by the way." Bella smirked.   
  
"Of course only the good details but that was very few. Do you know why that is?" Sam asked.   
  
"I tend to be a very bad girl." Bella quipped before turning to get a drink.   
  
I listen to the conversation and honestly shocked at how hott Bella sounded. As she turned around her eyes caught mine. My whole world turn into knowing, loving, and caring for Bella and any pups she give me and my wolf. Fuck no not gonna happen. I won't give in. I don't need a damn mate and I refuse to be turned into a pussy like Sam. SHIT!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: All characters, places, etc. belong to their respective party's.

  
I had pulled up to Uncle Harry and Aunt Sue's place around 2 that afternoon. Emily and I just made it to help finish cooking for the bon-fire tonight. Uncle Harry was getting the burgers and hotdogs ready to grill, while Aunt Sue was finishing up some sort of dish that she just had to try out. I don't know why she thought a bon-fire is a good place to do that. Lee-lee just could not stop rambling on and on about Sam.   
  
"Bella, Sam such an awesome guy. I can't wait for you to meet him and his friends. They do a lot around here even though almost everyone thinks their in a gang. Really, could you see my dad happy about me getting married if that was the case? Honestly I think most people here are brainwashed and feel the need to gossip. I know what Seth has told you but I'd rather you see for yourself. Ooooo there he is!" Leah said squealing at the end.   
  
I swear when Leah wants to she can talk your ear off. I think my ear drum went numb with all her rambling. Suddenly Leah starts to shake me out of my revere and points at this group of sex on legs walking down the beach. I heard whisper in my ear ' The one in front of that group is my Sam' I turned and looked at her wide-eyed. All I could think of was don't make a fool of myself by drooling over the sex gods.   
  
"Sam! Come meet my cousin Bella." Leah shouted.   
  
Sam slow stalked over to us and I called Emily over as well.   
  
"Bella, Emily, I want you to meet Sam Uley." Leah said.   
  
"Nice to meet you girls. I have heard tons about you from Lee-lee" Sam said.   
  
"I hope she only gave you the good details. I'm Bella by the way." I smirked earning a glare from Emily and giggle from Leah.   
  
"Of course only the good details but that was very few. Do you know why that is?" Sam asked wryly.   
  
"I tend to be a very bad girl." I snapped before turning to get a drink.   
  
All my family knows I can't go but a few days if I'm luck without the tribal police busting my ass for something. I swear they got damn Bella-vision. Anyways I was making my way to get another drink when I looked over and spotted this dangerously rugged sex god staring at me. I swear once I met his eyes I wanted him in everyway possible. I was so turned on by looking at him my panties were soaked and I swear I heard myself pant. Out of nowhere Emily appears at my side and elbows me out of my trance.   
  
"What the hell Em?" I shouted.   
  
"Nothing really other than you having a staring contest with that god over there. Seriously I think I found my own personal god here too." Emily squealed.   
  
"Really Em that's great!' I told her. 'So who is he?" I asked.   
  
She pointed to this buff guy next to Sam.   
  
"His name is Embry Call." Emily said in lovingly tone.   
  
Call, I know that name from somewhere. Oh well I remember later. Now I need to go find my sex god and at least find out his name. Oh shit did I just sound like a girly girl. So not happening!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: All characters, places, etc. belong to their respective party's.

  
I have to get out of here. There was no way I would give into this imprint. Why now? Why in the hell did it have to be on her? Now I'll be forever bound his highness! FUCK! I was lost in thought I was startled by the feather soft touch of small hand.   
  
"Excuse me sweets, but if your gonna keep staring at me from a far I would like to know my stalkers name. You know for the police report?" Bella had just scolded me and put me in my place at the same time.   
  
"I don't stalk I was just admiring. I must say what I admire I always get. I'm Paul by the way cupcake." I smirked.   
  
She just huffed and gave me one of those smiles that you know is a fake and walked away. Damn I gotta say the girls got spunk. Maybe she can handle me…nah who am I kidding. As I look up and start to head back to the beach I noticed someone watching me. It just had to be Sam see the exchange between me and Bella. Just great!   
  
"So you got anything you want to share with me? Like why you were here in the woods with my imprint's cousin? Hmm?" Sam spat out questions.   
  
"Well I just thought…SHIT…Sam I don't know. I needed to get away from her." I said slightly confused.   
  
Sam just stood there studying me. Then his eyes went wide as he began to open his mouth then quickly closed it.   
  
"You imprinted! You imprinted on Bella Clearwater! Dude your fucked!" Sam exclaimed.   
  
Why would that girl cause Sam to say I'm fucked? Shouldn't be the other way?   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next chapter will be in Sam POV


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: All characters, places, etc. belong to their respective party's.

  
Sam POV  
  
Life has been rough for me since I first phased. Hell I was the only one to phased at the beginning which left me stuck as a wolf for two months. I was just lucky that Billy had seen me and helped me phase back. I was bummed when I was told I had to break up with Leah if I didn't imprint on her. I understood the reason but I was grateful that I never had to follow through on it. When I did go see Leah, see was pretty pissed that I never spoke or seen her in two months. As I looked in her I eyes to reply my whole world shifted and I was able to tell her why.  
  
Being Alpha is another problem. I swear I have to be father, brother, and friend to the boys. Yes, that's what they are. I'm the oldest at 24, Paul 19, Jared 18, Embry and Quil 17, and Jacob 16 have all phased. Then there are three that are about to phase which are Seth 15, Brady and Collin 13. Most of their parents think their in a gang and are on drugs. I just have to let the rumors fly cause we can't let secret out.  
  
Now here I am at Harry's so he can brief me on who is coming to the "Welcome bon-fire" tonight.  
  
"Sam, I don't think there will be much to worry about except for my niece, Bella." Harry told me.  
  
"Why should I be worried about her?" I asked.  
  
"Well the good things that Leah told you about her are the ONLY things that she has ever done good." Harry explained.  
  
"Okay…so what exactly does that mean?" I asked confused.  
  
"The simplest way to explain is Bella can't go a few days without the tribal police called on her. That and her temper rivals Paul's after his phase. Then there is the fact she thinks men are only good for sex cause a woman should be able to take care of their selves. You can thank my brother for raising her like a boy though my other niece seems to have mixture of the both of her parents. What I mean to say is Bella will likely cause trouble some how and I think even the pack won't be able to handle her." Harry explained further.  
  
Damn and here I thought Paul was bad. I'll just pray we don't have an issues with Bella.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

** A/N: All characters, places, etc. belong to their respective party's. **

  
Paul, Paul, Paul was the sex god name. He has that cocky attitude as well and its...gah. I can't believe I'm letting this guy get under my skin... though I wouldn't mind being under him... get your mind out of the gutter girl I told myself. I believe I just found my entertainment for the summer.   
I decided to make my way back to Leah and get the hell out of here. Now where could that girl go?   
  
"Yo, Lee-lee!' I said running up to her. 'I'm going to ditch and see what I can get into." I told her.   
  
Leah stood there wide-eyed and mouth a gaping while shaking her head back and forth. Come on, I'm not planning on looking for trouble but hell it sure like come and bite me in the ass everytime I go out. Oh well...   
  
"Don't look at me like that. I promise not to get into trouble. I just need to get out of here." I mumbled before turning to leave.   
  
As I was walking up the path from the beach I notice Paul. Damn is he a stalker? He looks so damn good with those abs showing. I wonder what those abs would look like with chocolate syrup running down them. Mmm...damn now I'm horny.   
  
"Hiya Paul, miss me already or you really trying to stalk me?" I asked.   
  
"Naw, I was just heading home." Paul retorted.   
  
This could be interesting...   
  
I seen her eyes glow in mischief. This can't be good.   
  
"Do you mind if I join ya? We could have a real good time." Bella said ,  as her tone held a bit of lust.   
  
I wonder if Bella feels the imprint or is this the norm with this girl? Just when I went to speak I was hit with such an intoxicating aroma. She was wet and horny. No I will not give into this shit!   
  
"No I'm just going home to get some sleep. Maybe another time Doll." I whispered in her ear before leaving.   
  
I don't know why the hell I did that but damn. Does everything have to be so fucken complicated? I don't want to be tied down to an imprint but I want Bella at the same time. Suddenly I'm brought out of my thoughts by someone yelling.   
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME PRICK! COME NEAR ME AGAIN AND I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS. GO AHEAD AND TELL ON MY ASS DO YOU THINK I GIVE A SHIT?" I heard a familiar voice yell.   
  
As I got close I seen it was Trey Hunter trying to grab none other than Bella. Bella was thrashing back and forth , kicking the shit out of him. Trey suddenly yanks Bella back by her hair. That was it! I began to shake as I approached them.   
  
"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER NOW!" I growled out.   
  
"Paul, it's fine we just had a misunderstanding." Bella tried to explain.   
  
What the hell is up with this girl? Suddenly I heard Sheriff Trent pull up. Great now what...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Jared thoughts are italicized and Embry thoughts are italicized and underlined)

** A/N: All characters, places, etc. belong to their respective party's. **

  
Sam POV   
  
I watched Paul and Bella interact, it was almost as if they were trying to push each other into what they wanted. The sad part is you could tell they both wanted each other but wouldn't let their pride...er...ego or whatever it was down to actually try. These two are too much alike! Sadly both of them decided to leave within a few minutes of each other so I had Jared and Embry follow then since they're on patrol. What happened brought truth to what Harry said about Bella.   
  
***Flashback***   
  
_ Oooo burn! Bella thinks Paul is stalking her. I don't see why he just doesn't tell he at least likes her. _   
  
_ Yea, I know. OH SHIT! Did you just hear that? _   
  
_ No, what's going on? _   
  
_ Paul just turned Bella down for sex. Since when does La Push's man-whore turn down pussy? _   
  
_ Paul said WHAT! This has got to be a first. It looks like they went in different directions. I'll go patrol while you make sure Bella makes it back to the Clearwaters. _   
  
_ Embry, dude Trey Hunter is up to no good again. _

  
Yea, why is that?   
  
_ I might have to phase out. Did you hear that scream? _   
  
_ No, wha... _   
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME PRICK! COME NEAR ME AGAIN AND I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS. GO AHEAD AND TELL ON MY ASS DO YOU THINK I GIVE A SHIT?" Bella screamed.   
  
_OH SHIT! Embry, get here quick Paul just showed up_.   
  
** *End of Flashback* **   
  
Right after that the Sheriff showed up. Trey was arrested for public in-toxic and assault. Though what shocked all of us, except the Clearwaters, was the fact Bella was arrested as well for assault, but not for assault on Trey. The Sheriff snuck up on both of them and Bella flipped. Sheriff Trent is now sporting a nice shiner.   
  
"See what I tell ya, boy." was all Harry said that night before he left. I'm beginning to believe it as well. Now if I can only convince Paul to tell Bella about the imprint. Lord thank heavens Embry imprinted on the more level-headed sister. I don't know if I could do this if Emily was like Bella. Bella was released the next morning, that in itself was slightly comical and awkward.   
  
** *Flashback* **   
  
_ I had gone with Harry to pick Bella up. I asked repeatedly why I would need to come to pick her up but got no reply until my last attempt.   
  
" I just figure you might want to know the routine since she is part of the pack now. You know I won't be around all the time Bella decides to get in trouble." Harry said with a smirk.   
  
Somehow I don't think this will be my only visit to pick up this girl. Shaking my head I realized we just arrived. As we entered I heard several voices.   
  
" Yea, you know me I'll probably be back within the week" I heard Bella say to Officer Doyle.   
  
Doyle just chuckled and nodded as if this was an everyday thing. Just then Sheriff Trent came out the office and sat with Bella and Doyle. What the fuck!   
  
" Sorry I snuck up on you out there, Bells." Sheriff Trent apologized.   
  
" I accept and uh sorry for sluggin' ya." Bella said shrugging her shoulders.   
  
I just stood there in shock as to what I just witnessed. Harry cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.   
  
“Bella are you free to go yet?" Harry asked.   
  
Bella nodded and jumped off the desk. Once we got to the door Bella turns around and yells 'see ya later suckers' and runs out to the truck. _   
  
** *End of Flashback* **   
  
I'm dreading the day I have to pick her up by myself or with Paul. Though I still wonder what Paul would think. I'm sure I'll find out sooner or later.


End file.
